One week double-blind, placebo-controlled, multicenter clinical trial to determine whether once daily intravenous ICI 200,880 (a synthetic neutrophil elastase inhibitor) decreases neutrophil elastase in the lungs of adult males with moderate lung disease of CF (females excluded by the FDA), and to assess for adverse effects of ICI 200,880.